Growth factors have been described that exert their stimulatory effects on the cells that produce them in an autocrine fashion. The same factors may display similar activities on other target cells. However, it has not been described in the literature that tumor cells obtained from the nervous system produce factors that regulate the growth of cells of the hematopoietic system.